


The Light

by Sowilo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e01 The Longest Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowilo/pseuds/Sowilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Derek gets home after "The Longest Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Since AO3 is where I'm spending my time these days, I'm posting some of my old work.

_Baby girl, I’m sorry for taking your head off._

_Oh darling, our love is a rock, no bad day can come between us._

_Word._

_Come home safe. I’ll leave a light on._

Two days later, Derek walked into this darkened house and sighed. Clooney trotted up to him and nuzzled his leg. It was late, he was exhausted and his head hurt. He really wanted to call his baby girl, but he knew that she was probably already asleep. He gave Clooney a final pat and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He turned the corner to walk down the hall and froze as he saw the slight glow coming from the partially opened door. 

His hand went to his sidearm instinctively. A second later, he realized that Clooney hadn’t barked, so it must be safe. He pushed the door open and his whole body relaxed. In the soft light of the bedside lamp lay his baby girl, fast asleep on top of the covers in his Chicago PD sweatshirt. 

He sat down beside her and gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. “Hey, hot stuff,” she murmured.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered. “Thanks for leaving the light on.”

“Told you I would,” she reached up and stroked his face. 

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“I forgave you before you hung up the phone.” She put her arms around his neck and tugged him down. Derek kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her. He put his arms around her and she snuggled close. He kissed her hair, and sighed contentedly. 

************

Derek wasn’t sure what had woken him at first, then he felt that the bed was shaking slightly. He looked down and saw that Penelope was shivering in her sleep. He realized that he hadn't turned the heat on when he came in, and the temperature had dropped in the night. It also hadn’t helped that he’d been too focused on having her in his arms to get them under the covers.

He moved carefully out of their tangle, smiling at her sleepy whine of protest. He lifted her torso carefully as not to wake her, and pulled the covers down with his other hand. He laid her carefully down on the fresh sheets, then lifted her legs to pull the blanket down, then back over her legs. She burrowed under the covers, then frowned in her sleep as she reached for him and he wasn’t there. 

Derek was always warm, so he paused for a moment to slip out of his shirt and pants before getting under the covers with her. He pulled her back into his arms and she snuffled happily against his chest. He laughed quietly, she hadn’t really woken up the whole time, but it was clear where she wanted to be, and he was glad.

He glanced up at the light next to the bed. They’d fallen asleep with it on. The way, he was feeling right now, he might never turn it off.


End file.
